The Parenting Life
by Loveless Kitten
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Mira, and Laxus are all single parents of children under six years of age who happen to meet and fall in love. Together they form a family.
1. chapter 1

Lucy's POV

The road seemed to stretch on forever as I glanced in my rear view mirror to find Michelle, my daughter, fast asleep in her car seat. Her blonde hair lay plastered to her face as sticky, candy residue and dirt speckled the skin around her mouth. A sippy cup lay abandoned in her lap as her favorite stuffed bunny sat on the edge or her seat, threatening to fall. A light pink dress poked out from Michelle's My Little Pony hoodie and her twinkle toes tennis shoes sparkled in the glow of her light up necklace. Her father would one day regret not being here.

Four years ago, I was in a serious relationship with a playboy named Loke Leo. I truly thought he'd be with me forever, so I gave him my virginity. Nine months later, I had a baby girl in my arms while Loke held another woman miles away from my hospital room. I've since raised Michelle Maggie Heartfilia on my own. I sighed as I shook Loke and his stupidity from my mind as my gas light came on.

Glancing around, I found a small gas station just up the road so I pulled in to fill my tank. Michelle woke up as I opened my door, so I helped her out. She's probably hungry and needs to use the restroom, I thought as we made our way to the store's door.

"Mommy," Michelle's voice made me smile. "I'm hungry."

Told ya so. "Okay, baby. Let's see if we can find you something inside. Do you need to use the potty, too?"

"Yea." She laughed.

We entered the store and Michelle bolted from my side to a corner of the store that held chips and nuts. She loved salty foods. I laughed and chased after her. The small three year old was standing, frozen, staring at a corner of the store.

"Michelle? Baby, what're you looking at?" I asked, walking up to see what she was looking at.

"Mommy, why are they hiding food in their pockets?" She asked sweetly.

Two boys were sitting in the corner, out of sight from the cameras, stuffing small food items into their pockets. The older one was about twenty four years of age and so thin she could count his ribs, his pink hair spiked randomly from his scalp. He wore faded old clothes, ripped and frayed from years of use, dirt caked onto them, and his shoes had holes in them. The younger one was maybe five with bright blue hair in the same style. He was just as dirty and skinny as the one he sat by.

"Baby, I think they're homeless." I sighed. "Let's help them."

"Okay, mommy!" She giggled as we made our way up to the boys.

As a Heartfilia, I was born into the world with a silver spoon in my hand. My family owned a multi billion dollar company and two multi million dollar franchises. I could buy a private island without my father even noticing. So I decided to help the starving boys in front of me.

"Hello," I said walking up to the boys.

"Sup?" The pink headed man said with a huge grin.

"Hi!" The little boy said jumping up and throwing his arms into the air.

"My name is Lucy, this is my daughter, Michelle." I smiled as Michelle ran around me to greet the little boy. "If you'd like, I'd be happy to buy dinner for you and this little one. It's a bit cold out though so you should probably grab his jacket."

The man's smile fell and he looked down. "I can't. Happy doesn't have a jacket."

"What's your name? And it's okay. We'll run to the car and I'll crank up the heat. Before dinner, we can stop and get him one." I smiled warmly.

"Wow, Luce you must be rich!"

"Luce?" I asked turning a bit pink. "What?"

"Well Luce, are you sure you wanna take us out to eat? We're homeless, thieves, and tend to be violent and disruptive."

"I'm sure. Come on, you can be our bad boys for the evening. I need to stop by Walmart before we eat though so I can get Happy a car seat and a jacket." I laughed lifting Michelle into my arms and nodding for the boys to follow me.

As I paid for my gas, I turned to smile at the boys and asked them to place the food from their pockets onto the counter so I could pay for it as well.

"By the way," I laughed, "you still owe me a name and I want your story as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu's POV

"Happy, make sure you grab only small things. We don't want to get caught," I whispered to my hungry son.

Happy was the best mistake of my life. When I was just barely out of high school I had a one night stand with a girl I'd known all my life, Lisanna. I didn't love her and she never thought I'd be her first. She had fought with her boyfriend, Bixlow, and was crying on my shoulder. One thing lead to the other, a broken condom, nine months and two weeks later a blue haired baby boy appeared on my porch with a note from Lis.

Natsu,

I know I'll regret this one day, but the night we were together and the condom broke, I got pregnant. Bixlow wanted to keep him and just tell everyone he was the father, but it felt wrong to me. This is YOUR son and its YOUR fault he's here, so he's now YOUR responsibility. I don't want nor will I have a part in his life. Name the bastard whatever you want. Our friendship is over and please don't tell anyone, even the brat, that I'm related to it. I'll deny it.

Lisanna

P.s. Dude, it's Bix, don't let her get to you. The pregnancy cost her her dream job and she's just pissed off. Take care of the baby and I hope you both have a good life. Again, sorry for Lis.

And just like that, I was a single father to the first ever baby I'd ever encountered. Panicking, I called my cousin, Laxus. The surly blonde had become a father a couple months back and the kid's mom had died during birth. The child was still alive and growing just fine, so I figured Laxus knew what he was doing.

Two months of parenting lessons and one really bad day later, I'd lost my job and we started living on my savings while I looked for a new one. Without any college education, I could only apply to fast food restaurants, gas stations, and physical labor jobs. I would have my neighbor, Gajeel, watch the kid for me when I'd have interviews or go to apply. Sadly, someone else usually got the job.

Eventually, we ran out of diapers, food, clothes, and then the bills started piling up. The electric, water, and gas were shut off. A few weeks later, we lost our home. We've been on the streets ever since, stealing to survive. The managers at the local store and gas station have caught us many times, but they don't have the heart to stop us. I know it's their job, but Happy is only a child. They can't handle being the reason my son starves, so as long as we stay off camera, they don't care to say anything.

Tonight we sat in the corner of the gas station, filling our pockets. It was cold out, so cold, Happy's hand's had begun to turn red so I was stalling, trying to get him warm. I'd sell my soul for him to live a proper childhood, but this was the best I could do.

There were times when I thought about giving him up. I loved my son more then life itself, but living life like this just wasn't what I wanted for him. During the first two years of living on the street, I had stood outside the orphanage for hours at a time almost every day. I knew it'd be better for him there, but I was selfish and didn't want to give him up.

"Hello," a voice called to us, pulling me from my thoughts only for me to find a gorgeous blonde and her tiny look-a-like standing before us.

"Sup?" I replied, shocked but oddly happy.

The blonde, Lucy, offered to help us. She said she'd get us dinner and Happy a jacket. I was a bit in shock over the whole thing as I watched her pay for the stuff we'd been hiding in our pockets. She was an angel. A beautiful angel.

As we left the store she smiled at me reminding me that I still hadn't told her my name and that she wanted our story as well. As we crawled into her car and she began to blast the heat, I sighed and turned towards her.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, this is my son, Happy." I said it with a smile, but inside I was cold. I didn't want her to hate me for being a crappy father, but she was helping us so I had to give up our story.

I watched Lucy's face as she drove. I told her our story and watched her big brown eyes fill with tears. She'd blink a lot to clear them so she could see the road, but they'd come back.

"Well, there you go. You now know the story behind our lives," I whispered looking away.

"Oh!" Her sudden yelp caused my head to snap up and my gaze to meet hers. We were parked outside a Walmart, both kids asleep in the back seat. She was looking me up and down, a smile playing out on her face.

"Natsu, I've decided to buy you and your son a new wardrobe. I'll also be buying you both a decent amount of food. You'll stay in one of the apartments on the estate." Lucy smiled. "I'm hiring you as security for my home. Capricorn will be retiring soon and we'll need to replace him, so I'll hire you."

"Luce, you don't have to do that."

"I want to. I have a child, too, you know, and I saw Michelle's face when she saw you both. I know she wants to be Happy's friend so I don't mind helping you guys out."

"Okay. I'll work for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Levy's POV

Screaming echoed in my ears as I served yet another beer to yet another drunken booze bucket. Rogue cried as another tooth tried to work its way through the small babe's gums. I sighed as I slid a finger into a shot of whiskey I kept hidden under the counter. This was gonna be a long night if I can't quiet my fussing son.

Looking down at the child in my arms, I shook my head as I tucked my whiskey soaked finger into his mouth to massage the child's gums. As he quieted and began to get tired, I switched him to my other hip and went back to serving shots, beers, and mixed drinks.

I work here at Cana's Irish Pub, serving alcohol and talking with our drinkers. I also am in charge of booking bands. This week I had managed to book the Irish rock band Iron Faye. The band's lead singer sat at the bar just a few feet away holding a sleeping toddler and writing a new song. I glanced up just in time to catch him signal for a shot. I quickly moved towards him with a bottle of jack and a glass, glancing down to see my black haired son had closed his crimson eyes for the night.

"Hey stranger, you look like you could use some company." I looked up to see a sleazy brunette lean against the man completely ignoring the child in his lap. "Wanna go out back and play doctor?"

"No." The man growled his answer like a wild animal. The vibrations of his thick voice radiated through me and caused my heart to race. I continued over and smiled sweetly to the very intimidating man.

Holy hell, this man's a mountain with a spiked black waterfall of hair and two sharp stones of crimson for eyes. Light danced and played off the silver balls that decorated his ears, nose, eyebrows, and chin. Tan skin and black clothes made him seem scarier then he was.

"Hey," I smiled. "You look tired, honey."

"The life of a rocker." He sighed, still looking down at the paper before him.

"How 'bout a double?" I asked. "On the house."

"Thanks." He nodded as I poured the drink.

"Your child is as beautiful as a lunar rainbow." I smiled at the sleeping child. She had shoulder length, dark blue hair pulled back in high pigtails. Her pale skin shone against his dark cloths as she drooled on his shirt. Dressed in a green and blue dress and cuddling a little white stuffed kitten, the child slept so soundly, I doubt a blow horn could wake her. "I only wish Rogue would sleep so soundly."

The man suddenly looked up. He appeared to take in my appearance before his eyes fell to my son. A smirk twisted his lips and I felt my heart skip. He was really handsome.

"What's yer name?" The man asked.

"Levy." I smiled again. "Levy McGarden."

"Gajeel Redfox. The squirt on my lap is Wendy." His voice softened just a little as he looked at the toddler before him.

A sudden yell from across the pub claimed my attention as some hot headed red head with a broken nose started another fist fight with some blonde playboy. Sighing, I jumped over the bar, trying my best not to wake Rogue or take notice of Gajeel's shocked face when my true height was revealed. Making my way through the crowd, I grabbed the familiar red head by his ear.

"Now, Scott, I ain't telling you again, no brawls when the baby is asleep." I spoke sweetly, but my smile promised death if they woke my child.

"Sorry, Miss Levy." Scott shuffled away, quietly as I turned to the blonde.

"Start a spat again and you'll be sleeping, bloody, in the ditch outside." I informed him, cheerfully, before making my way back to the bar and the man I left behind.

Time Skip*

"So when does yer shift end, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, using the nickname he gave me after the brawl.

"I still got twenty minutes." I laughed looking at the clock. The pub was closed for the night and I was cleaning up broken glass and beer from the floor.

Gajeel sat in the same spot he was in when we met. In one arm slept Wendy, his two year old daughter, in the other slept Rogue. They looked like a sweet little family, it hurt my heart.

Rogue's father was a stranger who caught me walking home from the library alone about a month after I graduated high school. Alcohol thick on his breath, he'd forced me into an ally and had his way with me before leaving me crying and bleeding on the ground. Nine months later, Rogue was born and, even though he wasn't created by choice, I loved him.

Gajeel told me Wendy was the offspring of a drunk night with a married groupie who didn't want the love child of an Irish rocker. She left the poor child outside the tour bus while he was on stage. Since then, Gajeel has raised her and wouldn't give her up for anything.

"I wish Rogue had a father like you," I whispered under my breath watching the man cradle my son.


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel's POV

The Irish pub felt like home as I sang and played my guitar on its stage. A blue haired bar tender juggled drunks, drinks, brawls and a baby as scantly clad women roamed the floor looking for someone to make them feel good. Men challenged each other to show their strengths while bar stools broke and glass shattered. It was loud, it was alive. It was home.

I glanced to the left of the stage where my two year old daughter played peekaboo with a brunette in a blue bikini top. The woman was highly intoxicated but she seemed to have Wendy taken care of as we finished our set.

Once we wrapped up the last song, I grabbed Wendy and sat at the bar to write our next song. We were sitting there about ten minutes when Wendy fell asleep and I signaled for a drink. Arms wrapped around my left arm almost causing Wendy to tumble from my lap as the blunette appeared to my right with a glass and a bottle of Jack.

"Hey stranger, you look like you could use some company." A slut with barely anything on was leaning on me, trying to be flirty. "Wanna go out back and play doctor?"

Was this bitch for real? I had a fucking child in my lap and she wants to go out into a grimy alley and play stick the sausage in the blown out, loose flesh bun? Hell no. I felt disgust rise in my throat as I growled out my answer. "No."

The bimbo left as the blunette appeared in front of me, setting down the glass. "Hey, you look tired, honey."

A voice like liquid music poured over my body filling it with warmth. Concern echoed in the sound waves of a worn out life. I felt inspiration flare as the blunette's voice ebbed away. "Life of a rocker."

"How 'bout a double, on the house?" There it was again. Irish honey dripping from the sweet lips of a small town Irish barmaid.

"Thanks," I didn't want her to go, but I couldn't think of anyway to keep the conversation going. I was staring at the song I was trying so hard to write, not trusting myself to look up into the eyes of the golden voiced goddess.

"Your child is as beautiful as a lunar rainbow." It appeared I wasn't the only one not ready to give up the comfortable feel of each other's company. "I only wish Rogue would sleep so soundly."

I couldn't stand not looking at her anymore. My eyes slid over her like rain. She was short with curly blue hair pushed back from her eyes with a silver headband. Her black tee shirt advertised the pub and her tight jeans hugged her hips deliciously. She wore bangles around her left wrist and a baby on her right hip.

The tiny child had spiky black hair that resembled my own but his skin and facial features were soft. He'd be a good looking man when he got older. The babe seemed to have fallen into a shallow sleep, unlike Wendy, the boy looked as if he'd wake up at the slightest of noise.

I smirk at how cute they are before asking, "What's yer name?"

"Levy, Levy McGarden." A beautiful name for a perfect angel.

"Gajeel Redfox," I laughed. "The squirt on my lap is Wendy."

A brawl broke out moments later causing the blue haired beauty before me to leap over the bar, landing beside me at a smaller height then I thought she'd be. She was barely four and a half feet tall. She is so freaking adorable!

I watched in shock as she broke up the brawl without so much as waking her son. As she walked back to me, I could see the men in the crowd eyeing her like a piece of perfect meat. For some reason I couldn't place, this angered me and I wanted to feel their bones snapping under my fists.

Time Skip*

It was past closing time. The bar was wrecked and Levy had locked the door a little while ago. She was trying to sweep up some broken glass with one arm supporting her son, the other trying to work the broom. Her delicate eyebrows furrowed in frustration as her attempts failed.

"Oi, Shrimp," I sighed as I walked up to her. "Hand me the lad. You can't sweep with him on yer hip like that."

She looked up surprised as I easily lifted her son from her hip with one arm. I cradled the small boy in one arm while hugging Wendy close to my side with the other and made my way back to my bar stool.

Glancing up I found the blunette smiling at me. I could see the love in her eyes and yet an air of sadness radiated around her. I knew the smile had something to do with the way the three of us looked like a family, but the sadness bothered me.

I had told Levy the story of how Wendy came to be and why she was with me rather then Rachel, her mother, but I still didn't know how she'd come to be a single mother. Rogue looked nothing like his mother and it was hard to tell he was related to her let alone that he'd been born from her body. I began to think of a way to ask about the small boy's father when her sweet voice stopped me, "I wish Rogue had a father like you."

"Where's the lad's old man?" I heard my voice ask softly as her air of sadness grew stronger.


	5. Chapter 5

Juvia's POV

"Shit!" I yelped as I slammed into a shopping cart trying to clock in on time. The cage like basket on wheels flipped taking my body with it only to land with me trapped painfully within the metal rectangle in such an awkward angle that I wasn't able to move. I sighed, "Juvia is gonna be late now."

"Excuse me? Miss, are you okay?" A soothing deep voice sounded beside me.

I almost squealed as my eyes met a pair of icy, dark blue ones embedded in the cold, collected face of a sex god! The man stood maybe a head taller than me with blue black hair. A thin scar rested above his left eye, about half an inch from his hairline. He was lean and muscular with a silver cross that slightly resembled a sword resting against his chest. Hands buried in his pockets, he stood, slouching a bit, just watching my struggle.

A small boy with red black hair stood beside him giggling. His green eyes full of life. He wore a bright yellow shirt with black pants and orange shoes. Boys are terrible at matching their clothes.

"Juvia is stuck and late for work. Could you help Juvia get free?" I asked looking back at the man before me.

The man, now suddenly missing his shirt, smirked a bit before bending down to gently life the cart. Pain lacerated my back as the cart slid up it. I bit back a whimper as I flopped back, now free from my cage.

"I take it your name is Juvia?" The god asked.

"Juvia is Juvia, yes, but Juvia is late and can not afford to lose her job." I spoke, climbing to my feet. "Juvia must go, thank you for your help!"

"Juvia, I think it'll be hard for you to work in your current state. You should take the day off." His words caused me to freeze.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "Also, where are your clothes?"

Glancing down, the man curse and began to look for his now missing clothes. A moment later the little boy at his side passed him his shirt. Somehow during our conversation the man had lost his clothes.

"Now that that's taken care of, you mean to tell me you don't feel the blood dripping from your back?" Dark eyes pinned me to where I stood as shock filled me. Blood?

"Juvia feels nothing?" I answered, or rather questioned.

"Well, it looks like a rough piece of stray metal tore through not only the fabric of your shirt, but your skin as well. Where's your manager?" His voice softened a little. "You need a doctor so let's speak with your boss so you don't lose your job."

"JUVIA!" A woman with raven colored hair walked towards us. Ultear looked pissed. I'm so fired!

"Ultear! Please let Juvia explain, Juvia can't lose her job!" I begged, tears filled my eyes.

"Ultear?" The man beside me asked surprised.

Sex God knows Boss Lady? Boss Lady is love rival! Jealousy wound itself around my heart making me see red. I took a deep breath and pushed the feeling away. I had no right to be jealous. I didn't know this man.

"Aunt Tear!" The child yelled and ran to the woman.

"Gray, Micah?" Ultear looked shocked to her core. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your employee from an evil shopping cart." Gray laughed, smirking at me. Heat filled my face and I suddenly wanted to melt away.

"What are you talking about Gray and please, shirt." The tall, curvy woman sighed as she came to a stop next to us, the little boy, Micah, in her arms.

"Juvia is sorry, Juvia was trying not to be late and -," I was cut off as the man, Gray, spoke over my weak attempt to explain the events that had just happened.

"Sis, she slammed into the shopping cart beside you and somehow ended up trapped in the overturned basket. I happened to be nearby looking for a toothbrush for little man and heard her scream."

"Juvia has always been a klutz, Gray." Ultear sighed again. "What's the point of this?"

"Your employee is injured and leaving a puddle of blood on the floor under her." Gray suddenly growled. "I'm taking her to the hospital."

"WHAT?!"

I had barely blinked before Ultear grabbed hold of my shoulders and spun me around. A gasp left her lips as she lifted my shirt to see the wound better. I could feel the cold air on my bloody skin, noticing for the first time the wetness and the pain.

"Oh god!" Ultear screeched before shoving my shirt back down and half dragging me out the door.

"Juvia is sorry, Ultear," I whispered looking down.

"Seven years and you still apologize for nothing."

I met Ultear seven years ago. We were in high school and I had just tripped over nothing in the hall, slamming into a trash can. The trash flew from the opening only to land on a black haired girl sitting quietly against a wall. Ultear screamed as the trash slammed into her and I thought I was gonna die.

Ultear had always been known as the school's big bad. She ruled the halls and to piss her off was suicide. I cowered against a locker apologizing repeatedly only to be silenced as she laughed and held out her hand. She claimed accidents happen and that she wouldn't hurt a girl who hurt herself more than once a day. We've been friends since.

"Juvia has reason to apologize today. Juvia was late, is now injured, and has made a mess of the store. Juvia must also see a doctor and could be hosp- Meredy!" My sudden yell caused the others to jump. I frantically tried to think of what to do if I was hospitalized for the night and couldn't pick up my daughter from the sitter.

"JUVIA!" Ultear snapped her fingers in my face.

"What?"

"I said I'd pick up Mer. Just come on!"


	6. Chapter 6

Gray's POV

Well, what was supposed to be a peaceful trip to the store for Micah soon turned into an entertaining encounter with a beautiful klutz. Micah got to see my sister, the stone like Ultear, while I got to meet the blushing hurricane that was Juvia. A tall woman as pale as a bleached sand dollar with oceanic eyes screaming with emotions and hair that fell in deep blue waves, Juvia was like a storm in the desert and I couldn't react fast enough. I could feel her slipping into my icy heart like hot water.

I sighed as I drove the four of us to the hospital. Juvia had managed to get trapped within a shopping cart on her way to clock in. A sharp edge of the metal spokes dug into her back, lacerating it as I lifted the cart from her body. The poor woman was hysterical about losing her job and possibly being hospitalized for the night. Apparently she had a child, a young girl named Meredy, to pick up later tonight. It wasn't until Ultear assured her that she wasn't gonna lose her job and that Meredy would be picked up and taken care of that the beautiful storm calmed down. Turns out the hurricane, Juvia, and the stone, Ultear, were best friends.

The woman was an odd one. She spoke in third person and seemed almost embarrassed by just about everything. She apologized constantly for small things. There were times when she'd become rather vacant, almost as if daydreaming. Each time our eyes met, her cheeks would become a deep red almost instantly. It was charming but awkward at the same time.

As we entered the hospital, Juvia begun to shake and clung tightly to Ultear. I raised an eyebrow at my sister as she struggled to calm the woman. What was her deal?

"JUVIA, STOP TRYING TO BREAK MY ARM OFF AND TAKE A DEEP BREATH! You are fine." Ultear snapped at the woman making her cower again.

"Juvia is sorry. Juvia doesn't like hospitals." The blunette cried. She swayed on her feet, but tried to shake it off. The back of her shirt was soaked in blood and she was beginning to leave a puddle on the ground beneath her. She looked like she was barely conscious as she stumbled again, whimpering apologies for no reason.

I put my arm around her shoulders and slid my other arm under her knees, lifting her up so she was caught against my chest. Ultear had Micah in hand so I was free to focus on her employee. I made my way into the hospital and went straight to the ER section. Once there, I found a nurse who took things from there.

We had decided to wait for Juvia in the small waiting room nearby. Micah slept on Ultear's lap until about ten o'clock. At ten, my sister passed me my son and took my keys to go get Juvia's daughter. Sighing, I closed my eyes.

"Excuse me?"

I opened my eyes and rubbed my face before glancing up at a nurse. She was the one who took Juvia from me earlier. A tall older woman with long purple hair and big lavender eyes. She was pretty, but she didn't compare to the blue headed storm that had blown into my life just hours before.

"Yea?" My voice came out almost raspy and thick. I must have fallen asleep.

"Your girlfriend is out of surgery and has been moved to a recovery room. Would you like to see her?"

"Is my son allowed in as well? My sister went to pick up Meredy and I have no one to watch him." I asked.

"Of course."

I followed the nurse to Juvia's room and found the blunette watching me. She was dressed in a teal hospital gown and laying on her side. Her back was heavily bandaged and an IV drip sat beside her connected to her wrist, supplying medicine and necessary fluids to the woman.

"Gray-sama?" Her voice was heavy. They must have drugged her during the procedure. "Is Micah okay? Juvia knows he must have been bored and scared. Hospitals can be scary."

I blinked back my shock at her question. She'd called me by an endearment only to ask about my son. My heart beat sped up a little bit. She sounded like a concerned mother.

"Micah's fine. Just tired. How about you?" I asked staring at the woman.

"Juvia is okay now. Is Meredy here yet?"

Before I could answer, a ball of pink flew into the room. A small girl, about four or so, with light pink hair pulled back into a wavy ponytail and dressed in a pink and black dress ran towards Juvia's bed. I caught her before she could launch herself at the injured woman.

"Mommy! Let go, I want my mommy!" The child yelled kicking out.

"Careful, you don't want to hurt your mommy do you," I sighed as I juggled Micah in one hand and the little girl I assumed was Meredy in the other and walked towards the bed containing Juvia. As gently as I could I placed the young girl in her mother's arms and sat in the chair beside them as Ultear came in the room.

"Juvia's gonna be here about two or three days. The doctor doesn't want to release her until he's sure the wound won't get infected."

"Who's gonna watch Meredy?" Juvia asked, concerned.

Before I realized what I'd said or could stop myself, I volunteered to watch the child. "I can do it. The teams here for a month and Micah could use a friend. Ultear can check on her daily and we can come up here every day."


	7. Chapter 7

Erza's POV

Son of a... Great, this is just great. It's the middle of the night and the neighbor's kid won't stop crying. This is the second night in a row. At this rate, my time on leave is gonna be more stressful than my time on base.

"Mommy?" A small voice sounded from my doorway.

"Hey, baby. Why are you up?" As if the poor boy could sleep with that racket.

"Mommy, is she hurt? Why is she crying?" Shawn asked, clearly upset by the wails of the child next door.

"No baby, I'm sure the little one is fine." I sighed, sitting up on the edge of the bed. My attempt to calm my son seemed to fail so I tried a new tactic. "Wanna go see if we can help?"

Shawn nodded. The three year old stood by my door in his Batman pajamas holding a small bear dressed as Superman to his chest. Iron-man slippers shielded his feet from the cold. His green hair stripped with white was sticking out all over the place and his mismatched eyes, one bright lavender and the other a deep blue, blinked back tears.

"Well, let me grab my slippers and we'll go next door." The child was still screaming. It's been crying for thirty minutes now. Sighing again, I slid on my plain black slippers, my gray and black plaid pajama pants fell over them as I pulled my gray tank top down over my hips, suddenly nervous.

We made our way to the hall of the apartment complex and turned left to the door next to ours. I stared at the silver thirteen that marked the door as the screaming got louder. Before I could change my mind, Shawn reached out his tiny hand and knocked loudly.

We heard a loud crash as someone ran, cursing, to the door. The screaming got even louder as the person neared the door. I took a deep breath and looked down at my son. Tears ran down his face as concern filled his eyes. The door was thrown open to reveal a man.

The man was just barely taller than myself with a lovely shade of shaggy blue hair. A red tattoo fell across his right eye. His eyes were a dark brown gray color and lined with heavy bags from lack of sleep. A small white haired child was tucked into his arms screaming their tiny head off.

"Hello, did Killica wake you?" Sweet strawberry cake, his voice was to die for. The deep vibrations danced through my blood, creating havoc in my heart. "I can't seem to get her to stop crying."

"Here, let me see her," I smiled, holding out my arms.

"I'm not sure," the man said, tightening his hold on his daughter nervously.

I laughed gently and looked down at Shawn, "come on, you can see I have my own kid, I can help."

"Okay, I guess you should come in then, Mrs. -"

"Miss, and you can just call me Erza." I gently took his daughter into one arm and Shawn's hand in the other before entering the man's home. The living room was a disaster of diapers, wipes, and baby clothes. The gray walls bare, the black couch covered in random things. Dishes were everywhere and the shelves were covered in dust. I felt the deep need to clean the apartment from top to bottom. "This is my son, Shawn."

"Jellal, you've already met my daughter Killica." He smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." I turned my attention to the baby girl before me, "have you tried feeding her?"

"Yep."

"Burping?"

"Yes."

"Rocking?"

"Again, yes."

"Changing her?"

"Yep."

"Is she teething?"

"Oh, uh... Hmmm."

"I'll take that as a yes." I laughed. "Do you by chance have teething toys?"

"Uh, no." He looked down.

"What about whiskey?"

"You want me to give alcohol to my infant daughter?" The shock in his face was classic.

"Do you want her to stop crying or not? She's in pain. Her teeth are coming in and she has no relief. A touch of whiskey rubbed on her gums will numb the area and allow her to rest easy."

"I'm not so sure about this," Jellal sighed.

"Shut up and get the whiskey before I take her next door and use my own. This child needs some sleep and you wanna argue about the morals of giving the poor think a small amount, just enough to coat a finger, of whiskey? Shut the fuck up and do as I say before I put you through the damned wall and do it anyways."

"Are you always like this?" The man blinked at me before turning to grab a bottle of Jack from the kitchen.

"Yes." Shawn giggled.

"How else would I lead a squad of marines through enemy territory?" I asked, confusion dripped from my words.

"You're a marine?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jellal's POV

Killica's screams were echoing around the apartment as I tried everything to quiet her down. The previous tenants warned me a head of time that my neighbor was a marine commander who used the apartment while on leave. Apparently, the marine liked their sleep more than they did neighbors. If Killica kept screaming, the marine was sure to come knocking.

Knock knock knock

Damn it!

I ran towards the door slamming into the changing table and sending it to the floor before throwing open the door to find a gorgeous red head and a small boy standing in the doorway.

Somehow, the red head managed to push her way past me into my apartment and snag my child from my arms. How did that happen? She was listing off all the possible reasons as to why my daughter was crying, but I'd already tried all of them.

"Is she teething?"

"Oh, uh... Hmmm." Oops. I forgot about her teething. I was supposed to go shopping for teething toys.

"I'll take that as a yes." She laughed. A sound that made my heart race. "Do you by chance have teething toys?"

"Uh, no." I looked down. I'm a terrible father.

"What about whiskey?"

"You want me to give alcohol to my infant daughter?" The shock I felt was enough to play out on my face. Was she serious?

"Do you want her to stop crying or not? She's in pain. Her teeth are coming in and she has no relief. A touch of whiskey rubbed on her gums will numb the area and allow her to rest easy."

"I'm not so sure about this," I sighed.

"Shut up and get the whiskey before I take her next door and use my own. This child needs some sleep and you wanna argue about the morals of giving the poor think a small amount, just enough to coat a finger, of whiskey? Shut the fuck up and do as I say before I put you through the damned wall and do it anyways."

"Are you always like this?" I blinked at her before turning to grab a bottle of Jack from the kitchen.

"Yes." Shawn giggled.

"How else would I lead a squad of marines through enemy territory?" She asked, confusion dripped from her words.

"You're a marine?" SHE WAS THE MARINE EVERYONE WAS SCARED OF?!?!

"Of course." She smiled. "Where's your wife, Jellal?"

"I don't have one. Killica was an accident who's mother hates me, but I love my daughter." I sighed, "and Shawn's father?"

"Wanted me to quit the marines once he found out I was pregnant. I refused. He left." She smiled, sadly. "Simon always did want a princess, but I was never one for glitter and fancy shoes."

"Well, I think you're an amazing person Miss Erza." I smiled as she blushed. The growl of a few stomachs had both of us blushing a second later. "Would you like to stay for a late night meal?"

"Sure. Shawn, you hungry?" The red head smiled at the young boy.

"Yes, ma'am!" The kid yelled with a grin.

I moved towards the kitchen to cook and clean off the table. The papers from my classes took up a good chunk of the eating area and made my home look more of a mess. "Sorry, just let me move these papers and you can sit down."

Erza laughed as she moved to help me clean up. The bottle of whiskey sat abandoned on a counter as my small daughter slept peacefully in my neighbor's slim arm. I guess the whiskey trick really does work.

"So you're a teacher?" The woman asked.

"Junior English, though I'm not sure how much is getting taught half the time. My class tends to get out of hand."

I was Fairy Academy's only Junior English teacher. My students were wild and often in trouble. The whole school was. It was as if a common energy radiated through the people that stepped into the halls creating chaos and friendship.

"If it's anything like my old school, I bet things are never boring." The woman smiled happily.

"True, Fairy Academy is never boring."

I laughed as I turned on the stove. You could never go wrong with mac 'n' cheese.

"You teach at my old school? How coincidental. Is Master Makarov still there?" Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"I should have known you were a fairy. You remind me of a girl I once knew. She was known as Titania, queen of the fairies. And like Makarov would ever leave his beloved children."

A sudden silence filled the apartment. I turned to look at Erza only to find her staring at me like she'd seen a ghost. Did I say something to offend her? "You okay, Miss Erza?"

"Fernandez?" My last name slid from her lips as if she were scared to say it.

"How- how did you know my last name?"

"You-you gave me mine. Scarlet. You jerk, it's me. Erza Scarlet!"

"Titania?"


	9. Chapter 9

Mirajane's POV

Tuning my guitar, I sat cross legged on the sidewalk outside of Macao's Diner. My daughter, Carla, sat beside me cuddling a stuffed animal of a blue dragon. The only gift her father ever gave her.

Freed had laughed in my face when I told him I was pregnant with his kid. He had told me that it was my problem and he didn't care if I kept the child or not. He later ran off to join the police academy with his crush, a blonde headed boy, I forgot his name.

I knew Freed was bi, but I also knew the man he was chasing was in love with a young girl with bright green eyes and black hair. The girl was pregnant as well so we came across each other a lot in the hospital during check ups. Her name was Molli. We had been close during it all.

I had been a popular singer at the time, Freed fed off my fame and his love of the spot light eventually lead me to break up with him. I wanted my privacy. Shortly after the break up, I discovered Carla's existence.

"Momma," Carla's voice called me back to reality. "You missed your cue."

"Sorry, baby." I smiled at her. "Let's start again, shall we?"

"Okay."

"I'm caught up in your expectations

You try to make me live your dream

But I'm causing you so much frustration

And you only want the best for me

You're wanting me to show more interest

To always keep a big bright smile

Be that pinky little perfect princess

But I'm not that type of child

And the storm is rising inside of me

Dontcha feel that our worlds collide?

It's getting harder to breathe

It hurts deep inside

Just let me be

Who I am

It's what you really need to understand

And I hope so hard for the pain to go away

And it's torturing me

But I can't break free

So I cry and cry but just won't get it out

The silent scream

Tell me why you're putting pressure on me

And every day you cause me harm

That's the reason why I feel so lonely

Even though you hold me in your arms

Wanna put me in a box of glitter

But I'm just trying to get right out

And now you're feeling so so bitter

Because I've let you down

And the storm is rising inside of me

Dontcha feel that our worlds collide?

It's getting harder to breathe

It hurts deep inside

Just let me be

Who I am

It's what you really need to understand

And I hope so hard for the pain to go away

And it's torturing me

But I can't break free

So I cry and cry but just won't get it out

The silent scream

Can't you see

How I cry for help

Сause you should love me

Just for being myself

I'll drown in an ocean

Of pain and emotion

If you don't

Save me right away

Just let me be

Who I am

It's what you really need to understand

And I hope so hard for the pain to go away

And it's torturing me

But I can't break free

So I cry and cry but just won't get it out

The silent scream

My silent scream"

As I ended the song a loud applause filled the area. I opened my eyes, I guess I'd closed them while I sang, to find a large group surrounding us. There was a decent amount of money dumped into my guitar case and Carla bowed as she came to a stop. My beautiful angel loved to dance to my voice.

"Thank you all for the help and please take the time to enjoy a delicious meal from Macao's Diner!" Carla smiled as she bowed again. The small five year old never forgot to mention the establishment we sat outside after a show.

As the crowd died down, either heading home in the fading sun or heading into the diner for one of Macao's famous flame broiled, honey glazed steaks, I noticed a head of blonde hair attached to a mountain of muscle approach us. I already knew from his uniform what he was going to say.

"Excuse me, miss," the blonde officer looked sick from what he was about to do. "I hate to do this to you and your daughter, but you can't sing on the sidewalk for money. It's against city ordinance."

"Excuse me, Officer Jerkface," Carla started. "Why would the city care if my mommy sings to feed us?"

"Carla," I silenced my daughter with a look. "The nice officer is only doing his job. Come, Mommy will find a new way to feed us. We got to hurry or we won't get a bed at the shelter. I don't want you sleeping on the sidewalk again."

"Miss," the cop stopped me suddenly. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, I don't think so." I sighed. "I'm not really a fan of the police ever since Carla's father decided to chase his crush into the service and leave us to fend for ourselves."

"Wow," the blonde sighed. "He hasn't been there at all?"

"Look, Officer Dreyer," I sighed reading his name tag. "I really don't want to discuss Freed in front of Carla. The only time they've met was the day she was born and only long enough for him to give her that dragon he bought in the hospital gift store."

"Mommy," Carla whimpered grabbing my hand, she'd noticed the darkened aura around the officer as I spoke.

"Shush, it's okay, baby," I smiled down at her. "Mommy won't let anyone hurt you."

"Did you say Freed? As in Freed Justine?" The cop snarled out the name of my ex with a venom I didn't understand.

"How do you know my ex?" My gaze met his and I noticed he had a small scar in the shape of a lightning bolt across one eye. I so wanted to call him Harry Potter, but resisted the urge.

"Freed is a friend, but after this, I doubt I'll be able to look at him the same."

"Mommy, the shelter." Carla's voice sounded worried. I glanced at my watch, we were too late. The doors to the shelter would be locked. Great.

"I'm sorry, baby." I sighed. "It looks like we'll be camping outside tonight."

"No." The officer snapped suddenly. "You both can stay with me and Lukas."


	10. Chapter 10

Laxus's POV

Just another day, another assignment. A call came in a few minutes ago. Apparently some woman was exploiting her child in a street show for money. At least that's what the caller said.

I approached the said woman only to find a beautiful white haired belle with an oddly strict looking mini. The child was in a dress covered in dirt and patches. Her mother, a pair of ripped up jeans and an old tee. Both were barefoot and in need of a shower and a good meal.

I hated this job sometimes. Guilt filled me while I told the woman she wasn't allowed by law to continue her street performance. Her child got mouthy, but she handled it well. The conversation resulted in me finding out shocking information. She was the homeless mother to my friend, Freed's daughter. Anger boiled over and I found myself offering them a place to stay.

"Are you sure you want to welcome two rather filthy ladies into your home? We could be diseased or even worse murderers." The woman joked.

"Come on." I shrugged as I walked towards my truck only to turn around and see the woman struggling to carry their stuff and her child. Sighing, I walked back to her and lifted the child in one arm, threw her backpack over my shoulder, and grabbed her guitar in the other leaving her to carry nothing more than the blanket she sat on to play. Leading them to my truck, I put all their crap in the bed of the truck and opened the passenger side door for the young mother. Once she was in, I passed Carla to her and climbed into the driver's side seat.

"Dreyer, status update." My radio came to life as I drove to my house with the voice of my chief, Gildarts Clive.

"Disturbance handled. Dropping off a couple guests at home than returning to patrol." I reported into the mouthpiece of my radio.

"Dreyer, are you seriously taking in a hussy and her brat?" The voice on the radio sneered.

"Clive, the young lady is Officer Freed's ex. The child is his daughter. They were abandoned by the asshole shortly after he found out about the pregnancy."

"Damn. Bring them to the office. I'll have Elfman cover your route."

"Yes, sir." I sighed turning my truck around and heading back towards the station.

"Elfman? As in Elfman Strauss?" The white haired beauty asked.

"Yea, you know him?"

"He's my brother. He can't know about this!" The girl began to panic.

"So which one are you?" I asked. I knew there were three Strauss siblings. Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane. An officer of the law, a movie star who got black listed, and a singer who vanished from the spotlight without a trace.

"Mirajane." She said softly. The singer who vanished. The small child in her arms must have led to her disappearance.

"Nice to meet you, Mirajane." I grunted before smirking at her, "and Elfman already knows."

"What?" She gasped. "How?"

"The mic was on when you asked about him. I was about to radio the big idiot to let him know where I left off on patrol when you spoke before I could release the button."

"MIRA!" Elfman's voice echoes through the radio, an explosion of deep bass like vibrations. "LAXUS, YOU TAKE CARE OF MY SISTER!"

"Shut up, Elfman. You can see your sister after work either at the office or at my place." I sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

We arrived at the station about fifteen minutes later. Freed's ridiculous bright green Prius sat in his reserved parking space. Anger flared within me once more. That lowlife wanted to chase me knowing he had a child with this beautiful woman, the fact that I wasn't into guys not withstanding. I felt my fists clench as I jumped from the truck.

"LAXUS!" Mira screamed for me as I pushed through the station doors. My rage was overflowing. I could hear her running after me, Carla's tiny feet trying to keep up.

"FREED!" My voice boomed like thunder throughout the building. I wanted blood for what he'd done to Mira. I wanted him six feet down for Carla's sake. I couldn't imagine walking away from Molli when she was pregnant. I would never have been able to take one look at my son and leave. He was despicable and just the sound of his name made me sick.

"Laxus?" Freed's voice came out of his office moments before he did, "what's wrong?"

My fist met his face and I felt his nose shatter. Blood coated my knuckles as I pulled back for another punch. Just as I went to release my fist, two slim arms wrapped around my arm. Another pair of tiny arms wrapped around my leg. I could hear both girls crying as I slowly came down from my rage.

"It's okay, Carla," I said gently, picking up the small child before wrapping a crying Mira into a hug. "Don't cry. I'm done. I won't punch him again."

"Mira?" Freed's voice was full of shock as he recognized his ex.

"Don't. You do not have the right to speak to her, Freed." I snarled, pulling the woman away from him and into Gildarts's office.

Mira's small voice reached my ears as the door closed on Freed's shocked face, "thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy's POV

It's been a week since I brought Happy and Natsu to the estate. Somehow that pink headed fool has managed to find his way into my room every night since, hogging my bed. Happy often crashes next to Michelle in her room as well. It's almost as if they're scared to leave our sides.

Father isn't impressed with who I've chosen as my personal body guard, however. Even less so due to how much time Natsu spends with Michelle. The kids had become quick friends and Natsu is always up to take the kids off my hands. The three of them are quickly becoming inseparable.

"Lucy," my father, Jude, spoke down to me as if I were barely worth the dirt on his shoes. "Why must you insist on letting that accident of yours spend so much time with the help?"

"Michelle is NOT an accident. Her father, your beloved Loke, was!" I snapped. "And my daughter is not going to grow up thinking she's better than Happy just because you have enough money to buy an entire continent."

"She is a Heartfilia, Lucy, as are you. You should act like it."

"I won't. And Michelle won't be just another pretty face for you to marry off. We are not your property, Father. We are your family and we will make our own choices."

"You're a foolish child."

"And you're a stupid man." I sighed. "Mother would have loved us no matter what. She wouldn't try to force us into a cookie cutter perfect pose."

"You're mother was a daydreamer."

"That didn't stop you from loving her. Do you not remember being my age?" I asked with another sigh. "I'll be out in the garden playing with Happy and Michelle."

I left my father and headed down the stairs to the glass French doors that led to the garden. Flowers of every kind bloomed in abundance in the grassy field behind the mansion. In the center was a fountain with a statue of my mother dancing with me as a child. The water sprayed out from nozzles hidden within our heels to make it look as if we were slashing through puddles as we danced. A couple of benches sat nearby so guests and family could sit and enjoy the beauty of the fountain. Weeping willows and cherry trees lined the field leaving a mysterious and beautiful aura behind.

Natsu laughed as he held his son upside down by an ankle as Michelle danced around them singing a song from Disney's Aladdin. The boys wore matching jeans with similar black tee shirts and the matching boots I bought them last week. My beautiful daughter looked like an angel in a light pink sundress and white sandals. All three grinned from ear to ear as I joined them, chasing Michelle around the yard as she squealed happily.

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu greeted me with a smile. "What took you so long?"

"My father wanted to speak with me on how I raise my child." I sighed.

Suddenly, I was pulled into a warm hug as Natsu laid his head against mine. I could feel the heat radiating off him, warming me to my core. His heart beat filled my ears as the scent of a campfire hit my nose. I felt my stomach flutter, instantly full of butterflies as blood riches to my face, dying my cheeks a soft red. Why did he have to be so amazing?

"Momma!" Michelle yelled running towards us.

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you wove Nasu?" She asked in broken child speech.

"Well, I guess I love him as a friend." I answered.

Did I love Natsu? I never thought about it. We were instant best friends the moment we met, but did it go further than that? He was handsome. Dark eyes, unique hair. A smile that could melt any woman within a ten mile radius. He was beginning to get his muscle back and his hyper personality drove me insane. I never wanted to leave his side. I knew without a doubt that I could trust him with not only my life, but my heart and my daughter. Maybe I did love him. I'd have to talk to Levy about it.

Levy was my pen pal from high school. She lived across the world from me in Ireland. I was from a small town in Montana. We got super close during the assignment and just continued to talk afterwards. I pulled out my phone and opened my Facebook messenger app, scrolling down to her screen name.

Lucy Heartfilia: Hey Levs, can I ask you something?

Levy McGarden: Sure, Lu.

Lucy Heartfilia: How do you know if you're in love?

Levy McGarden: Lu, tell me how you feel around him, who is he, and how did you meet? I wanna know everything.

I told Levy everything that had happened and how I felt. I sent her a pick of Natsu and the kids. I even told her how the situation came to light, but nothing could prepare me for her response.

Levy McGarden: You sound head over heels for this lad. I say you snag him up asap and keep him. He's good with your kid and you're already close with him after one week. You might be two halves of the same soul.

Shit. I fell in love with the man I tried to save. What do I do now?


	12. Chapter 12

Natsu's POV

The sun was starting to set as the kids and Luce decided to head in. Following them, I had a sudden idea. I ran out to my room and grabbed the old guitar I had kept from before I lost everything. My buddy, Gajeel, had given it to me before he left on a three year world tour. He should be heading to his homeland soon. The Irish rocker had been patient with me, teaching me to play between shows and tours.

Tuning the guitar, I made my way back to the main house to meet up with Luce and the little ones. With a grin, I led Happy and Michelle into the living room where I began to play a song by Josh Turner. Singing along to the guitar, I laughed as the two small beings began to dance and play to the melody.

My voice wasn't nearly as deep as the original singer's, but it seemed to draw a good portion of the staff as well as Luce in for the show. Happy and Michelle danced together as Virgo grabbed hold of Taurus and swung him into the middle of the room in a violent attempt to dance with the poor guy. Aquarius snagged up Scorpio, not one to be out done and Aries stole away my guitar, whispering something about Lucy needing a partner. With a wide grin I snagged up Lucy's hand and swung her into a graceful spin before pulling her into my arms to lead her around the floor. She smiled, happiness radiating off her.

My mind began to wander as butterflies ate at my stomach. God, she was beautiful. Her big brown eyes reflected the world around her in an inviting light. She made the world look like a fun adventure just waiting to happen. Her blonde hair fell just to the center of her shoulders, the top half pulled into a side ponytail while the bottom half fell free against the skin of her neck. Her soft pink lips parted into a smile so gorgeous it sent my heart racing. She was a drop of sunlight dancing in the rain of this life. Michelle's father was an idiot for leaving such amazing girls. I'd give anything to be the one coming home to these wonderful ladies.

Michelle was almost the spitting image of Luce, except her eyes held a slightly bigger slant and her hair was a few shades darker, falling in waves rather than in straight locks. The child was a softer spoken, sweet child with a love for pink and a heart of gold. She was going to be an amazing woman one day. She had an energy to her that made you wanna be around her. She made friends everywhere she went, just like her mother.

I was in love. I loved Lucy and I loved her daughter like I loved my son. I wanted to be by their side always. I wanted this to be my family, but I knew Jude would never let me have them.

I was so lost in thought that I misstepped during the dance and tripped. My body met the floor and Luce's met mine. Our lips connected and my senses exploded. Holy hell, she tasted amazing. Her lips were softer than I could ever imagine and they tasted of cherry. Her scent filled my nose, lilac and sunshine. I felt myself losing control.

Suddenly, she was gone and I lay alone on the floor. Her face a lovely shade of red as she tried to make sense of what happened. Her eyes were wide and her hands fluttered nervously. I smiled as I watched her.

Happy and Michelle jumped on me while I was still down, laughing and trying to tickle me. I laughed at the two kids and lifted them into the air as I stood up. Glancing at the wall, I saw it was way past their bed time.

"Oi," I laughed. "Luce, it's time to get these two little monsters to bed. You coming?"

"Yea," she smiled softly, taking Happy from me.

We walked side by side up the stairs to Michelle's room. The silence lulled the young children to sleep as we walked. Happy's loud snores created a harmony with Michelle's soft ones. I couldn't help but smile even wider. These two small beings stole more of my heart each day.

Once we put the kids down in Michelle's bed, I turned to look at Lucy again. God, she was gorgeous. "Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure, Natsu." Her voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

Levy's POV

A week has passed since Iron Faye played at the bar. Gajeel's been putting off going on with his next show. The band has been staying at the inn by the pub, drinking all night and chatting with me. I don't want the oddly charming beast of a rock star to go, but I know he can't stay.

Sighing, I was thinking of laying down when my phone buzzed. Lucy, my pen pal from high school turned best friend for life, was texting me wondering about love. She mentioned a boy named Natsu and sent me a few pictures of him and their kids. The more we talked the more she sounded like she was struck by cupid's golden arrow. She was in love and it was cute.

I'd long since given up on love. No one wants a nerd with a baby who wasn't planned. I was a rape victim. Damaged goods. No one wants someone with that kind of baggage. I guess that's why I don't want Gajeel to leave. A part of me is hopeful that he would eventually fall in love with not only me, but my son as well.

Gajeel and Wendy had been staying with me the last few nights. I admit at first it was just to be friendly, but now, now it was because I wanted his company. I needed to be close to him, but I'd never ask him to give up his singing career for a girl he only just met. That would be harsh and unfair.

"Oi," Gajeel's voice rang through the bar. "Shrimp, ya got a second?"

Shaking my head, I jumped the bar, "what's up, Gajeel?"

"Look, I know we only met a week ago, but I wanna ask ya something." His voice was uneasy, almost as if the raven haired giant was nervous to ask my short self a simple question. "Ya ever been to the states, Shrimp?"

"No. I've been meaning to go. Got a friend out there." I answered, thinking again of Lu. "Why you asking?"

"Well, Ireland is my home, but I hold permanent residence in the states as well. Nothing big. Just a small place in a small town in a state called Montana." The man rambled for a while before taking a deep breath and saying, "I want ya and Short-stack to come with me."

For a moment I was too lost in my amusement of his nicknames to register what he'd actually said. "You want me to go with you? Why?"

"I got to get goin' if I wanna keep up on my tour dates, but I ain't ready to leave. I know it ain't fair of me to ask ya this," Gajeel sighed. He was uncomfortable, emotions and talking things out weren't his strong suit. He continued with a sigh, "we just met and ya have a life and home here, but findin' someone like ya ain't easy, so I'm askin' ya to stay by my side."

Shock went through me in waves. I was quiet a moment as I thought about my life. I was a quiet kid, reading about others' adventures in my neat and tidy room, never stirring the waters. A straight A student with no need to rebel. A responsible adult with a home, job, and child right out of high school. I'd never done anything crazy like this. I'd be leaving all my friends and family behind to chase a dream with a rockstar.

"Shrimp?" Gajeel's worried voice broke my train of thought.

"Yes. Gajeel, we'll go with you." I heard myself say suddenly. Well, I guess I made up my mind. Let's hope it works out for me.

Before he could say anything else, both children started to scream. It was two in the afternoon, Wendy needed a nap and Rogue was cranky. I smiled, "I'll get them. You set everything up for us to leave."

"I already did." He grumbled quietly, clearly embarrassed by how hopeful he'd been that I'd agree. I smiled a bit more as I lifted Wendy into my arms and headed to the playpen Rogue was in. Setting them both in the pen together, I began to sing to them.

"Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet

And may you need never to banish misfortune

May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

May you bring love and may you bring happiness

Be loved in return to the end of your days

Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you

I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Loo-li, lai-lay"

As I finished the song, I felt eyes on me. Turning around, I found four sets of eyes on me. Gajeel stared at me with shock in his gaze, his friend and drummer, Pantherlily, smiled at me warmly, the guitarist, Sting, mirrored Gajeel, while their bassist, Ryos, openly gawked.

"What?"


	14. Chapter 14

Gajeel's POV

We were waiting to board our plane back to the states, when Levy's phone dinged. She laughed as she opened a picture message from her American friend. Curious, I peered over her shoulder an instantly performed a perfect spit gag. "Ya know Natsu?"

"Huh?" She blinked up at me, "Oh! No, I'm friends with Lucy, the blonde. She took this Natsu guy and his son in off the streets, gave them a home, food, clothes, and even hired Natsu as security for herself and her daughter, Michelle. How do you know Natsu?"

"The lad used to be my neighbor. Ima kick his arse for not tellin' me he was that bad off. Flame brained idiot." I growled, staring at the picture of a blonde haired woman holding a miniature blonde girl and a boy with wild blue hair. Next to them, angling the camera, was a goofy looking pink haired man with a fake mustache on. The blonde wore a plastic tiara while her mini wore a ninja mask. The small blue haired boy wore an eyepatch and a plastic hook hand. They looked happy.

"Lucy is the friend I was telling you about. The one I meant to go visit." Levy's voice brought an idea to me.

"Shrimp," I grinned, "how about we visit them?"

"Gajeel!" She squealed with excitement, "I'd love to!"

"Get an address. Tell Blondie you're gonna send her a gift." I smirked.

"Okay!" She chirped.

We boarded the plane, her holding Rogue, me holding Wendy. It was my private jet so there weren't any random strangers to get pissed about the kids screaming or something like that. The band sat together while I sat with Shrimp and the kids.

The guys started playing one of our songs as I began to sing. Levy stood to dance, pulling my daughter up with her. The two small blunettes swirled and bounced to the beat. I couldn't breathe.

Levy was beautiful. She danced like a blue headed angel, but it was the fact that she held my daughter as if Wendy was her own. The smaller blunette giggled and hugged the woman before her happily. They were beautiful together. They looked like they were related. Like Levy was truly Wendy's mother.

That thought made me inexplicably happy. The idea of having a family with the Shrimp sent my heart racing. She was perfection with her big earthy brown eyes and hair like wisps of sky flowing in waves of silk. Her creamy skin, soft to the touch, was flawless. She was small in chest, but her ass was to die for. She was short, amazingly adorable. She was everything I could ever want.

The girls twirled towards me, Wendy on her own feet now, and Levy snagged Rogue from my arms, holding him close to her chest as she danced away again. Wendy grabbed my hand, laughing and pulling me towards the woman already dancing in the center of the plane. I scooped up my daughter and spun her around, earning her giggles. This was the life. I wanted this to be the rest of our lives.

Time Skip*

"1312 Fairy Hills." I said pulling up to a huge mansion. The guard outside the gate reminded me of a goat in a suit.

"Hello, may I ask why you are here?" The goat-guy asked. He was polite but not really nice. I paused trying to think of an answer.

"Hello, excuse me," Shrimp's voice piped up from beside me. The goat-guy looked at her and smiled softly. "My name is Levy McGarden, I'm Lucy's pen pal from Ireland. We were dropping in to surprise her."

"Hello, Ms. McGarden, who is this rough looking man beside you?"

"My boyfriend, Gajeel Redfox. He's the lead singer of the Iron Faye, if you'd like to check him out." The blunette smiled at him. Boyfriend?

"Does a man named Natsu Dragneel work here?" I grunted.

"Yes. Mr. Dragneel was hired a short time ago to take over for me when I retire. How do you know my replacement?"

"I was his neighbor before he lost his home. Damned moron, should have told me he was that bad off. I'd have helped him take care of Happy." I grumbled. "Fuckin' idiot."

"I see. Shall I alert Mr. Dragneel of your arrival?" The guard asked.

Before I could answer, Levy cut me off. "Excuse me, Mr. Capricorn? If possible could we keep it quiet for now? We really want to surprise them."

"As you wish, Ms. McGarden. Lady Lucy will be overjoyed to see you, my dear. You are well known by the staff already." The gate began to open, "enjoy your visit."


	15. Chapter 15

Juvia's POV

I had to stay in the hospital for a whole week. There was an irregularity in one of my tests taken the day I was injured so the doctor kept me for further testing. They were concerned it could be an early infection.

Meredy was staying with the Sex God and his son in our apartment. I didn't want her to stay in a strange new place for too long so Gray agreed to watch her at home. They had an instant connection, Gray and Meredy. It was as if he stepped right into a father role to her. She loved him and had become great friends right of the bat with Micah. It would be hard to separate the two when Gray's team left.

"Juvia?" Gray's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"How are we supposed to separate them? They're so attached to each other." He sighed watching as Meredy and Micah argued over what movie to watch when they got home.

Micah's red black hair stuck up in awkward spikes in a perpetual bed head. His black punisher tee was missing the sleeves and was clearly a very old shirt worn quite often. Black jeans were tucked into child sized combat boots and hugged his tiny waist with a customized white belt lined in studs and speckled with red to look like blood splats. A tiny chain fell from the belt loops on his right hip. A tiny punk rocker.

Meredy matched his mini rockstar style in her ripped sleeved black hoody with a pink skull and crossbones patch over her heart and little pink cat ears sown to the hood. The back of the hoody read Life-Link, the name of her favorite band. A black and pink tail was attached to the back belt loop of her child sized Tripp pants, black with pink corset like lace up sides and pink lace lined pockets. A pink belt with silver studs and fake blood wrapped around her hips as little pink and black converse shoes poked out from under her pant legs.

"Um, Gray-sama," I spoke nervously. "Where does Micah stay while Gray-sama travels?"

"I bring him with me."

I stared at the kid in question. His red black hair stood in awkward spikes all over his head and those green eyes glistened with joy. He was holding hands with Meredy as they talked about their favorite movies. Micah was her first friend. It hurt me to know that in a few weeks they'd be separated and even more to know that the poor boy didn't have a stable home.

Suddenly, I heard myself ask in an innocent voice, "would Gray-sama consider letting Juvia watch over Micah while he's away? Juvia doesn't want to separate Mer from her first ever friend."

"What? Juvia, we hardly know each other, why would you offer to be a temporary guardian for my kid for months on end?" Gray asked with shock in his eyes.

"Look at them, can you really say you're okay with taking him away from her? She'd be devastated and you'd be crushing Micah's little heart." I sighed. Tears fell from my eyes at the idea of hurting the kids like that. "Gray-sama, don't you want Micah to have a stable home, friends, and to go to the same school with the same kids every year?"

"Well yea, but Juvia that's not possible with my job."

"Then let the girl keep him, Gray," Ultear suddenly butt in. "I live right across the street from her. He'll be fine. Plus the kid needs a mom figure and Mer needs a daddy."

"OI, SLOW DOWN! We aren't a couple," Gray snapped.

Meredy ran towards us at that moment with tears in her eyes. She was cradling her wrist in her hand as if it were injured. A dark red liquid coated her tiny fingers. Micah was right behind her, fear in his eyes as he kept a hand on her back, clearly concerned about her safety.

"Meredy," Gray lifted my daughter from the ground and placed her on his knee. "What happened, sweetheart?"

"Daddy, we were playing and- and she fell," Micah whimpered, "she got hurt!"

"Mommy!" Meredy cried reaching for me with blood stained hands.

"Baby!" I cried out snagging her from the Sex God, "we need to get that looked at!"

Gray stood up, pulling my child from me. I tried to get up, but he pushed me back down with one hand, "you rest. I'll take her to see a doctor."

"But-," I started only for him to snap at me.

"Juvia! You're injured and need to rest so shut the hell up and lay there. I'm not going to let you injure yourself further just to do the same thing I'm about to do. Meredy will be fine."

I whimpered at his anger, but wisely chose to stay quiet and lay there. Micah climbed up to lay beside me, tears cascading down his small face. Wanting to comfort the boy, I wiped away his tears and hugged him close.

"Is Mer okay?" His tiny voice whispered to me.

"Yes, baby. She's gonna be okay. You're daddy has her and he won't let anything bad happen to her." I smiled at him hoping to calm his fears. "You're daddy knows Meredy means a lot to you and doesn't want you to be sad. He loves you."

"Daddy loves Meredy, too." Micah said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"He told her so last night before bedtime."

My heart clenched. Gray had stepped up to play the part of daddy in my daughter's life so quickly. Meredy trusted him and loved both Gray and Micah. She's going to be a wreck once they left. First Lyon, now Gray? My poor baby will never recover from this.


	16. Chapter 16

Gray's POV

Juvia wants me to leave my kid with her when I leave for the next game. She wants him to grow up normal with friends and a stable home. To go to the same school every year and to have a normal family life as well. She said it's going to kill the kids when we split them up. I know she's right but I need to get to know her better. I don't want to leave my son with a woman we barely know. I get that she's Ultear's best friend but that doesn't mean it's a good idea to leave my kid with her. She went out on a very trusting limb by letting me take Meredy for a while. But what's one week in comparison to months on end?

"Gray?" I blinked and looked up at my sister. Ultear has always been the one in control of important situations when we were growing up. The dominant twin and older by four minutes, my sister was a force to be reckoned with. I knew what she was going to say, but with the worry building over the injured child sitting in the room beside me and her just as injured mother in the room across the hall from me I was not in the mood to listen.

"Tear, I know you want me to trust the woman with my son but how can I do that when I barely know her? I love Micah and I want what's best for him, but is Juvia really the mom figure he needs? I don't know because I don't know her," I sighed. "Look, Meredy is getting stitches as we speak and because I'm not family I can't be there to hold her hand throughout it. Once she's done and okay to leave, I'm taking the kids out for dinner and a movie before heading back to Juvia's for bed. I don't want to separate them but I need to know Juvia better before I agree. Now, will you please back off?"

"Gray, I wasn't going to say anything. I wanted to show you something. Follow me," Ultear sighed deeply before slipping silently into Juvia's room. I followed behind her until she stopped and held up a finger, telling me to be quiet and watch. Looking around the side of a privacy curtain, I watched the scene playing out in front of me.

Juvia sat up in her hospital bed, Micah's back pulled against her chest. They were looking through a kids book together.

"Micah," Juvia smiled at my son, "do you know your ABC's yet?"

"Um I know a, b, c, d, h, i, l, m, and z!" Micah grinned. I thought he knew his ABC's. A frown tugged at my lips. Did he really only know those few letters? He was five. He should know the alphabet by now. When was the last time I helped him sing his ABC's? Damn it! I love my son, but my schedule and lack of attention was holding him back.

"Would you like me to teach you the rest?" Juvia smiled at him. I watched as she went through the letters with him, using the book to teach him how each letter looked, sounded, and came together to form a word. She sang the alphabet song with him and read to him. She never let him see that he was behind on his education. In her eyes he was a smart child, I felt my heart beat faster and a smile replace my frown. Micah grew excited as she taught him the things I forgot to. As time passed, Juvia had taught Micah more of his letters, a good portion of his numbers, how to tie his shoes, and even a few songs. She was really great with him and when it got dark outside, she sang to him until his eyes closed.

I slowly made my way back to Meredy. She was just finishing up her stitches and the doctor was allowing me to take her home for the night. Her little wrist was heavily bandaged and I would have to reapply bandages in the morning. They had put a brace on her wrist to keep her from moving it and tearing open the stitches.

"Hey Mer," I smiled at her. "You ready to go home?"

"Gray," her voice was broken and her eyes stayed on the floor. "Where's my daddy? Why doesn't he want me?"

"Oh, honey, I don't know." My heart broke at her words, "but I do know that only a fool wouldn't want a beautiful, smart daughter like you."

"Mommy never talks about daddy. She says he left and that it's better that way, but I hear her cry at night. She's hurt."

"I'm sure that your mother will be okay in time. She just needs to heal." I sat down beside the small child, "you see, Meredy, life isn't always happy. I wish more than anything that I could lie an tell you the world was a wonderful place where people aren't hurting, but the truth is that almost everyone is hurt. Your father was a fool to leave such a perfect family, Micah's mother was too. But it's you and Micah who hurt the most because of it. See, Marcy and I weren't in love when Micah was born so when she left, it didn't hurt me, but Micah has never had a mom. Did you ever meet your daddy?"

"Yes. He had spiky hair that looked like frost and his hands were always cold. Mommy used to joke that he was cold as ice. Auntie Ultear tells me stories about him sometimes. She told me daddy had a friend that he used to challenge in hockey all the time. Daddy wasn't as good as his friend, but he swore he was better. Auntie Ultear said she grew up with both of them and that daddy wasn't family but he lived with her."

My heart stopped. She couldn't mean him. There's no way she was his daughter. How could Juvia have met him but not me if that were true? Could Meredy really be Lyon's daughter?


	17. Chapter 17

Erza's POV

"Titania?"

"You son of a—!"

"Mommy!" Shawn yelled cutting me off.

"Yes, baby?" I looked down at my son. He had anger in his eyes and his little arms crossed over his chest.

"You said anger was for the field only, mommy!" The small boy snapped at me.

I sighed. I just couldn't believe it. Jellal was my oldest friend. He was my first love until it happened. He left without a word. Vanished.

Looking at my son, I smiled. Had Jellal stayed all those years ago, Shawn might not have existed as he was. Maybe I could over look his absence now that I had Shawn. Killica shifted in my arm drawing my attention to the small child. She was resting peacefully and honestly I had always wanted a daughter, holding her felt natural.

"Scarlet? Do you want to talk about it?" Jellal spoke gently, his eyes were on the ground. I sighed.

"What happened to you guys? You were at school that day, but by the time we were supposed to go to prom, all three of you were gone. What happened to Mystogan and Segrain? Just tell me why did you all leave me so alone?"

Jellal stood before me, his eyes firmly planted on the floor. Tears rolled from his eyes as he looked up to meet my eyes head on. "They're dead."

"What? How?" Mystogan, Segrain, and Jellal were triplets. Mystogan was the quiet one. Shy and awkward, he always hid his face behind a large hood and scarf. He was the best secret keeper ever born. Segrain was the rebellious leader of the three. He could lead you into the worst situations imaginable then sweet talk his way out of it. Cunning and clever, Segrain was the one you went to when you needed something done against the rules. Then there was Jellal. Jellal was the responsible one. Honest and quick to remedy a bad situation, Jellal was always a teacher's pet and the first to admit he was wrong. His heart was made of gold and his path one of righteousness. He was the perfect mixture of his brothers. Cunning enough to outwit Segrain and mysterious enough to sneak up on Mystogan. The three were my closest friends, Jellal being my best friend.

"Erza," my old friend's voice washed over me like a wave of cold water. "Mystogan was stabbed by his wife last year and Segrain took his own life two years ago."

"Why? Why would this happen?" I whispered.

"Segrain was caught in a multimillion dollar scam that promised him life in prison, he knew he didn't stand a chance so he put a bullet in his brain." I flinched at his word choice and bit back my tears. "Mystogan married a young woman named Flare who had split personalities. Sweet Flare loved him more than life itself. Bitter Flare blamed him for her barrenness. One night she slid a blade between his ribs while he tried to comfort her after yet another failed pregnancy test. He died telling her he loved her anyways. Flare died two days later. She had bit her own tongue off in a sorrow filled rage."

Sadness clawed at my heart as I listened to his stories. My closest friends were dead. One suicide, one murder. I felt the warmth of a tear slip from my left eye. The tear fell down my face, pooling at my jaw before dripping to my tank top.

"Erza, your eye," Jellal's hand reached towards my right eye. "What happened?"

"My right eye is a fake. I lost it in the line of duty. My fake looks and acts real, it can't see and it can't cry, but at least it appears real." I sighed. "Shawn, I think it's time for us to go. It's late and you need to sleep."

"Yes, ma'am." My son said as he took my hand and we walked towards the door. "Thank you Mr. Jellal for the meal. Have a nice night."

"You're welcome, Shawn. Erza, you raised a very well behaved and polite child. Please, come see me again soon. I would love some help with Killica as well as a chance to rekindle our friendship." The blunette smiled at us.

Sadness ate at me, "we'll see, Jellal."

Once we were back in our own apartment, Shawn quickly brushed his teeth and ran off to bed. I sat quietly on the foot of my own bed. The folder I kept next to my bed seemed to call to me. I had lied to Jellal.

Simon, a tall, broad man with deep brunette hair and tanned skin, was not the father of my son. Shawn was conceived just before I joined the marines. His presence noticed shortly after I was promoted to squad leader after a record short amount of time. My son's father was none other than my childhood best friend. His traits mutated while he was developing due to an accident involving biochemistry in a training exercise on base. He was born in a weak state as well, barely surviving. Now, the only evidence that he was ever unhealthy as a child was the small scar over his heart from an emergency heart transplant last year.

As I curled up under the blankets on my bed, I thought to myself on whether or not to tell Jellal the truth. It's been almost four years since he last saw me. What if he didn't want that kind of relationship with me? We had only been physical once and that was an accident. Segrain had tricked us into getting drunk and one thing had led to the other. What was I going to do?


	18. Chapter 18

Jellal's POV

Grass as green as the purest emerald moved in waves like a photosynthetic ocean. Cherry blossom petals softer than the finest silks fell from the sky. A canvas of stars glistened like diamonds speckled upon a dark midnight blue blanket while the Lunar Goddess blessed the land below with her silvery light.

A woman sat curled around a lifeless mass, her scarlet hair fluttering in the night. Armor covered her torso, arms, and shins as a blue plated skirt hugged her waist. Beside her were two swords, an axe, and a short knife. I knew this woman.

"Erza!" I yelled her name, my voice thick and twisted. Why was it so hard to speak? What was wrong with my voice? My childhood best friend sat still, unmoving as if she didn't hear my call. I walked closer to her, pausing to look down as I stepped into a thick puddle of dark liquid. The moonlight glistening off of the wetness made my stomach churn. I had a sinking suspicion that the liquid was blood. But who's blood?

"Erza? Are you okay?" My voice sounded weird. As if it wasn't mine. I felt sickened by the sound of it. The dark puddle began to rise, pulling my body down into it. The rustic scent caused bile to rise in my throat. It really was blood!

"This is your fault!" The beauty before me yelled as the landscape changed. Fire tore through the grass as smoke filled the sky. Blood soaked the fallen blossom petals and Erza stood, placing the mass gently on the ground. The puddle receded, leaving me standing on a hard stone pathway, covered in thick, warm goo. A torn, blood soaked teddy bear escaped the mass only to roll over and land at my feet. It's beady eyes familiar and foreboding. Glancing up to meet Erza's deep brown eyes, I was instead met with glowing violet orbs as her body twisted and contorted into that of a demonic monster. "My son- no OUR son is dead and its your fault, Jellal! He trusted you, how could you?!"

"Erza, what are you talking about? What son? We don't have a son together." I blinked in confusion.

Suddenly, the moonlight fell upon the lifeless mass not far from the monster that used to be the beautiful Erza. Green hair stripped in white and darkened with wet redness kissed the earth, mismatched eyes stared blankly at the sky, a thick gloss coating the unmoving orbs that once held enough energy, love and joy to inspire all who encountered them. A gaping hole where a throat should be, pajamas decorated with the symbols of heroes hung by threads as cuts and holes riddled the tiny body before me while mud covered the ironman symbol on the small slipper barely even on his tiny foot.

Shawn.

Tears filled my eyes as I stepped closer to the lifeless child. I watched helpless as his features shifted only a small amount. His green hair turned blue, the white strip a dark red like his mother's. His lavender eye darkened to a black while his blue eye shifted to brown. A red tattoo like birthmark adorned his left eye, matching my own.

"This is how our son should have looked. A chemical accident mutated his features while in the womb. He is your son! Your son and you KILLED him!" The Erza like monster screamed at me, ripping the boy's body away from me.

No. I would never hurt them. I loved Erza. I just met Shawn, but the small boy had already wormed his way into my heart. I couldn't hurt them. Never would I wish pain upon the small boy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

My screamed denial echoed around my small apartment, waking and upsetting my young daughter. Killica began to scream and I could hear a rush of footsteps from the hallway outside my apartment. Banging followed as a concerned neighbor pounded on the wood. I sat frozen and shaking in sweat coated sheets.

"Shawn, stand back, I'm kicking the door in." The faint whisper of Erza's sweet voice floated to me in between my daughter's screams.

A few moments later, before I could even register how to move, my door lay in splinters and a tall, scarlet haired goddess ran into the room closely followed by a brunette, that oddly looked like a cat, dressed in skimpy clothing. She passed my screaming child to the woman I didn't recognize and rushed to my side.

"Jellal?!" I didn't answer. She continued to call to me, eventually losing her patience and slapping me across the face. "Jellal, fucking answer me!"

The worry in her voice finally broke through and I looked up at her, "Erza?"

"Damn it, Jellal," the woman sighed and sat down beside me, only to squeak and jump from my bed as if a tarantula lay beside her. "Ew!"

It took me a moment to realize what made her scream. She was dancing around wiping her hands on her legs and shivering in an over dramatic, disgust ridden way. It was funny to see. Even more hilarious when realization hit. The big bad Erza was squeamish over a sheet soaked with my sweat. I couldn't help myself. I burst into a fit of hysterical laughter that only grew when Erza's face began to glow with an embarrassed heat. "Shut up! How the hell does one man sweat that much?!"


	19. Chapter 19

Mira's POV

"So you're Freed's baby-mama, huh?" A man with shoulder length orange brown hair and a dusting of facial hair on his jawline laughed, clapping me on the shoulder. He had a goofy grin and a tattoo on his forearm that read 'Cana'. Dressed in a white long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of black slacks, and a pair of boots, the man stood at an impressive height and was nothing but muscle. Guildarts Clive, police chief and father to an Irish pub owner named Cana.

"Yes, sir. I'm Mirajane Strauss, this is my daughter, Carla." I smiled warmly at the man before us as Carla kept hold of the rather large hand of the blonde cop with anger still so deep in his eyes.

It seemed that the small five year old had become fond of 'Officer Jerkface' in the last hour. Her tiny hand clung tightly to his large one. Carla stayed by his side, hugging her dragon to her chest. She looked tired. It was way past her bed time.

"Dreyer!" Guildarts turned to the man who still had blood on his hand, the blood of my child's father. "Did you break his nose?"

"What do you think?" Laxus snapped at the older man. "I'll do it again if he even tries to look at them."

"Mr. Laxus?" Carla's voice cut off any retort the chief had as she tugged on the blonde's hand. "Who was that man?"

Silence met my daughter as we all tried to find the right words to explain to her who Freed was. The door to Guildarts's office opened suddenly, revealing a green haired man with a broken nose and eyes full of tears. He bent down before the child as Laxus cracked his knuckles and Guildarts took a step closer to them. I felt myself move to stand behind my daughter, hands resting on her shoulders. "Hey there, little one, I'm Freed. The man beside you, Laxus, is one of my closest friends. I guess I sort of deserved what he did just a short time ago."

"Why?" Carla asked as she backed farther into me.

"Well, I abandoned a wonderful woman during a time when she needed me most. I left my daughter before she could even open her eyes. And, worse yet, I never thought about them again until today." I wanted to slap him. How mean can he be? Did he have to tell her he never once regretted leaving her as a baby? What type of asshole was he?

"You're not very nice." Carla snapped, suddenly in Freed's face with her hands on her hips. My sassy little angel. "You should have been happy you had a family, some people don't!"

"I know. But I'm not sorry for what I did. Do you know why?" The green haired man spoke as he stood up to look me in the eye. I could feel my heart breaking all over again.

"No." My daughter's white hair swished across her shoulders as she shook her head back and forth. The white locks were dingy and greasy. She needed a bath bad.

"I don't regret leaving because I never wanted a family. I didn't want the woman who carried my child. I was in love with another and I didn't care who I had to hurt to be near them. I didn't regret it because I knew the woman would raise my child and live a happy life without me."

"You're dumb." The child snarled as she kicked Freed in the shin. I tried not to laugh as Freed hopped around in pain. "Momma raised me on her own and we live on the streets. My dad didn't want me. I sleep on the ground. My dad left us. We needed him."

My child was so hurt, her voice cracked in sadness. She stood her ground against her father as I tried to find the strength to speak up. My heart was breaking. Anger filled my veins as Freed sneered at my daughter. He was about to speak when another voice, deep and caring, cut him off, sharply.

"Carla," Laxus bent down to meet my child's big brown eyes. "It's okay, you got me now."

Carla slammed into the blonde as he wrapped his arms around the child. Tears fell from her eyes, dampening his shirt. The man's large hand fell to the top of her head, smoothing her white waves in an attempt to calm her. I could feel my heart start to race as I watched him comfort her. Oh no. I could feel myself fall in love.

"Do you want your mom?" Laxus asked the distraught child as I stood trying to hold in my own tears. Carla nodded and Laxus stood handing my baby to me before turning to face Freed. "You are a worthless human being and I am disgusted in you. Carla deserves better than this life you left her to. Get lost, I have your mess to clean up."

"Freed," I could feel my aura darkening as I moved to stand before him. "If you ever make my daughter cry again, Laxus will be the least of your worries. I will kill you."


	20. Chapter 20

Laxus's POV

"I will kill you." Her words hung in the air, a threat towards the man who helped create her daughter and a promise to protect the strict but sweet smile of her daughter.

It's been a week since that day. Mira has settled into the house and taken on the role of a stay at home mother, not just to her daughter, but to my son as well. Dinner's on the table when I get home every day and breakfast every morning. Laundry's always done and dishes always clean. My floors have seen the vacuum more in the last week then they have in years.

Carla and Lukas became fast friends. They fight like siblings a lot though. Lukas, my mini me, had his blonde hair in a nest of spikes and his eyes full of life. He was wearing a red tee shirt with a black hoodie and a pair of black jeans. His boots were a child sized version of my own. Carla was dressed to match him in her own red tee and black hoodie. Her hoodie had black cat ears and a tail sown on it, a black skirt nearly hiding the tail completely. Her small feet were protected by a pair of brand new black boots. I had bought both Mira and Carla new clothes and accessories the day after they moved in with us.

"Luke, let go!" Carla screamed suddenly. I glanced over to see my son trying to rip her small blue dragon away from her. Any other time I'd let them figure it out on their own, but that dragon was the only thing that Carla had from her deadbeat dad and she loved it.

"Hey, Lukas, can you come here real fast?" I said sitting down in the kitchen. My small son walked over to me the dragon in hand.

"Yea, Dad?" The blonde boy asked with a smile.

"Look, buddy, you see that dragon your holding? You should really give it back to Carla. See, Carla doesn't have a daddy like you do, and her dragon was the only thing her dad gave her. It's really important to her."

"Why can't you be her daddy too?" I smiled at his innocence and pulled him onto my lap.

"Well, Son, the thing is that mommies and daddies love each other. Mommies are usually daddies' ladies, Mira is Carla's mommy, but she's not my lady so I can't be Carla's daddy. Do you see what I'm saying, Luke?" I felt sick saying it. I had come to care for Mira over the last week and I wanted to be more than what we were, but I wanted her to feel comfortable and secure more. I didn't want her to feel pressured into a relationship.

"Daddy, where's Carla's daddy? Is he with Mommy?"

"No, Lukas, you're mommy is with Grandma in heaven. Carla's daddy chose to walk away from her and her momma. He was selfish and mean. That's why the girls are here with us."

"Daddy, is Carla sad?" Tears filled my son's eyes as he looked behind him to see the white haired girl standing in the doorway listening to us. Her nose was red, eyes puffed up. She had tear stains trailing down her face. Behind her stood Mira, her own eyes were full of tears.

"Mr. Laxus?" Carla's voice broke as she stepped closer to me. "I want a daddy like you. What did I do wrong? Why don't I have a daddy?"

"Carla," Mira spoke gently.

"Baby," I lifted the girl into my lap to sit next to my son, "you didn't do anything wrong. Your dad is an idiot. I would have been proud to have a daughter like you, but-."

"Carla, do you really want Laxus to be your daddy?" Mira cut me off.

"Yes, Momma." Carla nodded her head, looking down.

"Lukas, can you take Carla upstairs? I need to talk to your father." Mira sighed.

"Yes, ma'am." The kids jumped from my lap and ran upstairs.

"Mira, I'm sorry. I didn't plan on this happening. I was just trying to explain to Luke the importance of Carla's dragon."

"Laxus," I looked up at her, "it's okay. You've done a lot for us, and I feel bad asking you this, but can you play the role of father to Carla? At least for a little while?"

"Mira, I'd love to, but it feels wrong when you're not my girl." I sighed. I wanted her to be mine, but I didn't want to do anything to upset her.

"Well, what if I want to be your girl?" Mira asked.

"What?"

"I like you, Laxus. You're a great guy." Mira sighed, her eyes glued to the ground.

I felt myself move towards her. I placed my palm on her cheek and raised her head so I could see her big blue eyes. Moving down, I closed the gap between our lips. She went stiff for a moment or two as I took in her taste. Sugar cookies and French vanilla latte. After a few seconds she began to kiss back.

"Ew! Their sucking face!" Lukas yelled as him and Carla made a run for it. Mira broke away from me, chasing after them. Laughing I followed suit, catching Carla in my arms and twirling her around just as Mira toppled over on the couch, Lukas in hand. The kids were grinning ear to ear and I plopped down beside them.

"Are we a family now?" Carla asked softly.

Mira and I looked at each other, "yea, baby, we're a family."


End file.
